SC: Kilik's troublemaker kids
by LilStrange
Summary: The irresponsible parents, Xianghua and Yan Wujin leave Xiba and Leixia with Kilik. Kilik really hates these troublemakers because they make his carefree life, hell! After finding out from an email that Xianghua has amnesia, Yan Wujin takes this opportunity to travel around China with his wife, What would Kilik do?
1. The beginning of a headache

Living in the year 2500s, life was quite relaxing but jobs were harder to find. With teleportation, hover bikes, cars, trains and even hover boots created... there was hardly no need for the use for the gift of our two legs. Television would be replaced by simple head gear that you place on your head and just use your mind to move around to your liking, even play-stations and xboxs got upgraded to the all new headgear. Ordinary jewellery had now come in good use, one would go as far as making a bracelet that produced turkey whenever you clicked the ruby in the middle. Mobile phones wasn't needed at all since teleportation existed so you could visit that person whenever you'd like.

Living in the far future was confusing, somehow it did make me question something... just how is someone going to improve all this amazing technology?

If you're asking who i am, then i am the one and only Kilik. A human who possesses the Kali-Yuga rod and Davapara-Yuga pendant, those items were to be soon passed down to both the two teenagers i was force to look after by their irresponsible parents. I could not bring myself to give these precious items to these two... I mean, just by the sound that something had shattering two seconds ago... i would rather swallow these items then to give them to these troublemakers.

"Xiba! Get down here!" Yelled a young lady who held my Kali-Yuga in other her hands. She was waiting at the staircase, waiting for her half-brother to come down to face a consequence.

Honestly, when did i get stuck taking care of these two jerks? Oh, did i just say something that Xianghua would say? Heh.

I stood besides Leixia and put my hand out, "Return Kaili-Yuga to me, it shall not fall in the wrong hands as i had promised my former master that I'd pass it down to someone more capable of handling it."

Leixia glares at me and then the hand that was extended before she gives it up. I proceeded to the couch to lay down Kali-Yuga on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Oh and Leave Xiba alone." I say as i slouch down on the couch while reading the latest news report. At least there was one thing that hasn't changed overtime and it was the newspapers.

"You always favour your son, you never favour me!" Leixia pouts.

"Oh, really?" I said with the most uninterested tone as i flick through yet another page of newspaper.

"Yeah. You're always telling me to stop from tearing Xiba into little pieces!"

It was not that i didn't like the idea of you tearing Xiba into little bits but tearing him in my house and under my care is a no-no, Xianghua will definitely sue me... yes, suing the babysitter is what she does best. I indeed was getting tired of reading these boring news reports, i chucked the newspaper aside.

"Xiba, get down here!" I shout.

Leixia raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing big bro Kiki?"

"That's uncle Kilik to you!"

A few seconds later, we both witness Xiba coming down the stairs in hover boots while flying down the stairs and missing Leixia's head by an inch before falling face first before me. Foolish Xianghua! I told her not to trust Xiba with hover boots!

"Leixia says that i favour you." I explain.

"So what? Does that have anything to do with me? Jeez, you're always calling me down here for nothing." Xiba bickers.

"Well, you're here to prove her wrong." I chuckle as i ruffle the hair of Xiba that had finally sat up from the fall, "Make sure to keep yourself comfortable down on the floor."

Xiba noticed my evil aura and quickly gulped, "Oh no..."

I merely showed a shadowy smiled before forcing Xiba to do 2000 pushups... what? Too harsh? Oh please, in this day and time; you may do as many as 5000! I'm only being kind to Xiba... ah, maybe i am favouring him.

After an hour of watching Xiba do 1900 pushups, he only had to do 100 more. He was really just slow but both Leixia and i had fun watching him.

"Xiba, if you don't get the one hundred done in 5 minutes-you'll be doing 200 situps and if you don't get those 200 situps done by an hour, then consider not eating at all." I order.

Leixia merely claps with excitement at Xiba who had just given up on his own arms and laid down on the ground in a pool full of sweat while breathing heavily with a flushed face.

"I'm only kidding. I'll make you steam buns as a way of saying good job." I said patting Xiba on the back before proceeding to the kitchen.

I lied, instead of going to make steam buns in the kitchen, i had walked through the kitchen and into the study room where i had an old fashioned lap-top. Why, you ask? Well simple, with these kids always coming to stay, they will break many things that hover and are headgear related... so if you ask me, i doubt that the hover boots that Xiba had bought would last very long.

I sit down on my office chair and slouch back with my hands on the back of my head. I saying, "Laptop. Power on."

"Power on." The laptop replied in a robotic voice, "What is my task"

"Check emails." I said with a relaxed voice as i closed my eyes, "How many unopened emails?"

"Just one... from Yan Wujin."

"Hmm, whose that?" I asked with one eye opened.

"That is no other then the husband of Xianghua and the father of Leixia."

Ah, i hated that guy just what did he want now? He left his own children at my house, oh man... I can't wait to send them off tomorrow since today is the last day they'll be spending their time at my house! I close my eyes and smiled.

"Laptop. Please read out the email he has for me."

"Understood. Dear Kilik. I know you have hated me for stealing Xianghua from you but putting that aside, i have some important matters to discuss with you. As you know, tomorrow is the day that our beloved children are sent back at us but Xianghua has had an incident and suffered amnesia; we'll be traveling around China for that reason wishing her memories could be remembered during our trip. What I'm asking you is to keep the children by your side until we return, it is uncertain when we do but until then please do have the patience to wait for us and look after our children. Just know that there is no way to contact us because everything we have will stay at home. Sincerely, Yan Wujin."

I quickly got up from the chair before mentally cursing words, "Oh no... No way! Yan Wujin! If you're going to travel China then take your two damn brats with you!"

"What is my next task?" Ask the laptop.

I was close to tears, just... this was so unfair, I finally get the life i dreamed of but now these two brats will steal my paradise away! "Just... Power off."

I pulled on my hair while cursing mentally with my eyes wanting to pop out of my head. Damn you! Those carefree couple just want me to suffer hell and if having those evil spirits weren't enough! Ahh! What kind of excuse is that?!

"Jeez, Kilik. You haven't made me my steam buns." Xiba said poking his head into the door.

Another head in shown about Xiba's head and that was Leixia, "What happened? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

Wouldn't you want to correct that? I did not see a ghost but rather, I had seen two damn brats messing up my life and tearing me apart! I stop gripping onto my hair and let my two arms freely fall down to both my sides. "Oi, pack your bags."

"Why? We still have tomorrow before we go home!" Leixia pouts.

"You're not going home. Your parents are living a carefree life and are dumping you on me so now it's time to chase them. They'll be walking around China so we just have to have luck on our side to meet them."

"But why then why would we need extra luggage?" Xiba asked.

"I guess you're right. C'mon, let's go."

I walk out of the room and make it out the front door, "You guys coming or not?"

Both Leixia and Xiba exchange confused looks before saying, "Yeah, We'll go with Uncle Kilik."

Here begins my adventure of finding those damned irresponsible parents roaming around China!


	2. Broom-Yuga

**Chapter two: Broom-Yuga!**

I took a long glare outside to the weird- i mean real world. I see hovering objects in the sky and traffic wasn't moving soon. I guess we'll have to make it by walking... actually teleporting but the problem with teleportation is that we are only allowed to use it every 15 minutes.

I began to walk on the footpath and as i turned behind me, i see Xiba cheating and actually had hover boots which he used to hover above Leixia and i.

"Get. Down. Here." I growl through my teeth while using my index finger to point downwards.

Xiba obediently walks the spot i pointed at and i forcefully rip off those boots off his feet and disposed of them down the drain near us. I had finally proven my point, Xiba and hovering things don't last long.

"You're so mean, Kilik!" Xiba said rolling his eyes as he pouts.

"Yeah yeah, sometimes in life, you just don't get what you want... especially being stuck with you two brats." I said, with myself whispering the last part.

After fifteen minutes of walking on our feet, Leixia yelps. I turn around instantly, regretting the moment i had ever left Kali-Yuga at home seeing as something was causing Leixia to yelp like that... Ah! she was actually crying with streams of tears down her cheek.

"Xiba is so mean!" Leixia said holding her right arm, "Xiba gave me a hickey!"

"That's not a hickey, no where near it and i didn't even do anything to you. Stop lying just because you found that out after walking." Xiba replies.

"No! Aiyaa, Maybe I'm allergic to walking! Take me home, Uncle Kilik!" Leixia sobs fake tears.

I turn my head around and continue to walk, "There wont be a home for you to be in if we don't catch up to your parents!" I mutter.

I figured with these two brats around, teleportation would be best used right at this moment but we had just passed it a few miles back. I glance behind my shoulder, perhaps if we walk back to that teleportation it would take...

"5 minutes but with hover boots, possibly... 2.5 minutes." Xiba said coolly as he crossed his arms while giving me a smirk.

I stopped walking and shot Xiba a glare that seem to say, 'i have taught you well' as well 'Don't ever be smarter than me again'.

Leixia raised an eyebrow, she absolutely had no clue what was going on and i was glad for that because if Leixia were to become a big-headed kid like Xiba then i would consider suicide.

"It's more like your head is big!" Xiba said.

Ridiculous! Was i saying my thoughts out loud? Why does Xiba know what I'm saying? Ah, that brat probably guessed but it was a pretty spot on guess.

Leixia flinched with fear while pointing her shaky forefinger at me, "Uhm, Uncle Kilik... Has your eye always twitched like this before?"

I felt both my eyes and indeed, one of them were twitching out of my will, possibly because of Xiba.

"Haha! Nothing to worry over." I reassured.

"You sure it's not just acting up over old age?" Xiba joked, "Oh snap, old man!"

This time i could really feel that one of my eyes twitching. Leixia was a smart kid when it came to danger and she hid behind Xiba while grabbing hold of his ear and pulling on it while cursing in it.

"Xiba... i think you have something to tell me." I said gritting my teeth together. Leixia yelped before pursing her bottom lips, she was definetely scared of this angry Kilik.

Surely Xiba is going to die today if the next thing that comes out of his mouth is not an apology. Xiba raised an eyebrow and i could see a question mark floating above his head... that's it! I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt but just as i was about to take a step forward, Xiba yelped in pain while holding his 'pride and joy' and fell onto his knees.

"Now apologize!" Leixia said.

"I'm sorry!" Xiba cried.

Seeing Xiba in such pain really made me... satisfied. Smiling happily with my arms crossed, i realized i was someone who enjoys other people's pain?

"You sadist!" Xiba growls as he looks at me with narrowed eyebrows and tears of stream leaving his eyes.

I could see that the people around us were looking at us with such suspicion, even the drivers on hover vehicles had stopped to watch us. Leixia was slowly getting angry and started cursing at those bystanders and telling them to get lost.

I face-palm, this was practically our neighbourhood and most of the bystanders were my neighbours. Great... just wait until the local news rob me out of my cool personality!

"Leixia! You foolish child! Do you want to find your parents or not?" I growl.

"...Maybe." Leixia said smirking and crossing her arms, "Or maybe I'd like to stay with you, Uncle."

Leixia winked at me...? The hell's that suppose to mean? She told me that wink was her killer move, the move to make any male faint in love... why does she want me to faint in love with her? Well anyways, i suppose it was no longer a killer move because i wasn't effected. I merely raised an eyebrow but she suddenly looked away and flushed.

"Just pick up Xiba and carry him. Let's get out of this neighbourhood." I mutter as i message my temples.

Xiba quickly rose and waved his arms frantically at Leixia's face, "No! I'm up! I don't need a girl to carry me!"

I proceeded out of this neighbourhood, screw teleportation! I'll just use the next closest one in the other town. With two teenagers complaining behind me, just how will i get through this? It has already been 2 hours and I've already resorted to suicide... this was more difficult then trying to kill Nightmare. I place a palm on my forehead.

"Uncle Kiki! I need to go to the toilet." Leixia whines.

I glare back at her while saying, "Then go in your shorts! I don't care! Just give me peace!"

"Kilik, I'm hungry." Xiba says.

Did my forehead just pop a vein or was i just imagining it? I glare back at him and say, "Then eat your clothes and be quiet!"

Ah, finally. Did those two finally shut up? I look over my shoulder to see them crying quietly... I presume i was a bit too harsh on them. I only turn back forwards before saying, "Then let's hurry to the next teleportations and go to Japan. We'll pay visit to Uncle Maxi."

The two teenagers exchanged looks before cheering and forgetting all their worries and saying, "We'll get presents!"

I only smack my hand on my forehead, these kids are what? 16? And they still don't know that you get presents when the OTHER party visits you? Stupid kids but at least they learnt to be quiet.

6 minutes had passed and we had finally reached the other town's teleportation, though there was a gigantic line. Xiba and Leixia began to complain.

"I thought all you did in teleportation was just say where you wanted to go and you'll teleport there! Just why is there this line here?" Leixia growled.

"Keep it down, Leixia. There is multiple reasons why someone would take this long but I'll only tell you one of the main reasons; there is probably something out of order in the teleportation box and that's how a line is formed. Only once when it's fixed, will the line begin to move faster then going to the toilet." I explained as i chuckled at the last part knowing that Leixia had been busting to go for the past 6 minutes.

"You Jerk! Can't the line go any faster?!" Leixia whines as she begins to hop around.

"Don't do that, you'll lose your spot in the line so get back here and bear with it!" I angrily spout, dragging Leixia behind us before another couple had joined the line behind her.

"Hurry up and fix the goddamn teleportation box, you slowcoaches!" Xiba yells.

Xiba was ready to kill somebody, he is so angry that he decided to almost punch the guy in front of us... but i grabbed the wrist of the fist instantly and flipped him over, causing him to fall on his butt.

"Hey, i get that you're hungry but just wait. You've already bear with it for 6 minutes but will it kill you to bear with it for another 6?" I said while glaring into Xiba's eyes.

Xiba nodded his head, "Yes! It would, I'm starving!"

I let go of his wrist and began to walk out of the line. I glance back at the two teenagers; "Forget this! Let's go find ourselves a restaurant, it's getting late anyway."

Oh, how i did regret it because now two kids were screaming out of excitement while following me close behind; asking me all sorts of question like 'What's our spending limit' and 'What food we're going to have'.

We arrive to the nearest restaurant and dine in since the teleportation's line probably wouldn't be moving anytime soon as i can see through the window. Leixia and Xiba were fighting over what to eat... If only i bought Kali-Yuga with me, they would have had a taste of my wrath.

Hmm, speaking of which... I shouldn't had left my beloved rod unguarded in my house. Just where had i put that thing?... Oh no!

I stood up from the table with my fist slammed down onto the table, my mind was frantic. Just what the hell did i just do? I forgot to draw down my windows... and the lounge room's window can be seen from the front yard and Kali-Yuga was placed down on the table which is visible if you walk passed my front yard and look in... gulping. I quickly jump passed waiters and other customers and yell for those two kids to not fail me and follow quickly.

Honestly, i didn't care if they stayed or not but i was not going to let them slow me down. Kali-Yuga in the wrong hands will definitely... no! Forget it! If it's missing then this world... will be...

I forget to find my card key and instead kick down the door immediately to walk into my lounge room. Ah, thank god Kali-Yuga still lays on the table. I grab Kali-Yuga and embrace it and rub it against my face. I know i probably look stupid right now but what the hell.

Wait, did the rod just shiver? I stare at it while narrowing my eyebrows and squinting my eyes. I hear panting of Leixia and Xiba behind me. Leixia whacks me wit her hand on the back of my head... Ouch!

I dropped Kali-Yuga and rub my painful head.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?!" Leixia shouts as she throws another one of her blows but i caught her wrist with my free hand.

"Sorry, I take full responsibility but i nee-"

"Kilik, the rod was just moving slightly on it's own and there's hardly any wind." Xiba said pointing with his forefinger at the rod on the ground.

"Yeah, i did notice that when i looked over Kilik's shoulder." Leixia agreed as she had too narrowed her eyebrows and tapped a finger on her lip repetitively.

The rod suddenly hovered into the air. I could guess that Leixia and Xiba exchanged looked before linking hands and jumping up and down screaming, "Hover rod!"

I turn around with a glare, "That's the lamest thng I've ever heard in my life. Kali-Yuga has never hovered in this lifetime and it never will! I will not believe such a troublesome weapon could!"

The rod flew and swiped Leixia and Xiba off their feet and they were sitting on Kali-Yuga like it was some broom. At that moment, i had to recognize the rod for it's new special talent but why did it have to mimicked a broom?!

No, If Kali-Yuga really was a hovering item then... I look at the two kids who were on the rod while flying it like crazy and were flying in high speed that their hair looked like it were to rip out of their heads. Oh no, don't tell me that my precious Kali-Yuga wouldn't last being around these two troublemakers!

I face-palm with my eyes closed while cursing through my breath but it seems we have no more problem with teleportation since we have found our new way of transport. Well then, might as well give it a new name... Welcome to the trip, Broom-Yuga!

* * *

Note: malissachainsaw; Of course! I'll be sure to add Natsu and Maxi into the scenes! And thank you for being the first to review :D


End file.
